Sarcasmes
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Alors qu'elle quittait la ville de Londres, partant à la recherche de Shinichi Kudo et de la vérité sur la mort de sa mère, Ai était loin de se douter qu'à l'issue de ce voyage, elle découvrirait l'incroyable vérité sur sa propre vie. Fic écrite par First Silvera, traduite par votre serviteur.
1. Sarcasme 1: Tempestoso

L'intrigue et les personnages de Détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama, l'intrigue de cette histoire à son auteur, First Silvera, et cette traduction à mon humble personne.

**Sarcasmes**

_- :-_

**Sarcasme I**

_- :-_

Tempestoso

_- :-_

« Si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi sarcastique… » dit-il finalement, après une pause aussi longue qu'embarrassante.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on m'adressait ce fameux reproche. Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il m'était adressé par un soupirant qui m'avait fait sa déclaration, pour se voir éconduire, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Certains d'entre eux se contentait de s'éloigner silencieusement, s'efforçant de garder leur calme, m'offrant simplement un sourire attristé en guise d'adieu d'autres tiraient leur révérence sans chercher le moins du monde à dissimuler leur déception, quand ce n'était pas leur tristesse ou même leur désespoir, cela variait en fonction de leur supposé degré d'affection pour moi, et cela importait peu de toutes façon et la fraction la plus minoritaire, ou plutôt la plus téméraire, préféraient partir sur un coup d'éclat.

Quelque chose comme _« Tu es amoureuse de ce pianiste avec qui je t'ai vu déjeuner, pas plus tard qu'hier, c'est ça ? Mais c'est un imbécile…Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts, à commencer par une performance correcte au piano ! »_ ou bien _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas au moins essayer de nous donner une chance ? _», ou même, mais cela n'arriva qu'une seule fois en tout et pour tout, _« Je ne veux pas paraître brutal mais…tu préfères les filles, c'est ça ? Nelly m'avait mise en garde, hier soir, quand… »._

Aucune importance ! Je n'ai jamais cherché à donner une réponse à ce genre de questions, de toutes manières. Et oui, j'étais déjà au courant des sentiments peu charitables de Nelly à mon égard, je n'y accordais pas la moindre importance non plus.

Lui jetant un regard en coin, je pouvais voir l'expression de mon propre visage se refléter sur le sien avec autant de facilité que si j'avais été face à un miroir Si j'en jugeais à son regard, et à la phrase qu'il exprimait silencieusement, _Mon Dieu, tu es réellement la femme la plus froide que j'ai jamais rencontré_, j'imagine que je devais le gratifier de ma fameuse expression, celle qui m'épargnait d'avoir à dire _Je m'ennuie à en mourir_ à voix haute devant lui, une phrase qui était parfaitement appropriée à ce que je ressentais en sa présence.

« Je pense que tu es effrayée, » me dit-il d'un air solennel, tout en continuant de marcher à mes côtés. « La seule chose que j'ignore encore, c'est de quoi exactement… Cela fait bien longtemps que je t'observe. Et je pense que tu ne laisses aucun homme t'approcher de trop près parce que… »

« A demain, pour la répétition. » Une réponse que je lui offris tout en cherchant mes clés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » me demanda-t-il avec une expression stupide.

« J'habite ici. » Lui rappelai-je, en ouvrant ma porte, et en m'efforçant de tendre les traits de mon visage dans quelque chose qui pouvait être interprété comme un sourire. « On se reverra, demain. »

« Miyano ! »

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que je peux rester un peu ? Même si c'est juste pour quelques minutes, il faut qu'on parle… »

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour ça. A demain. » Sur ces derniers mots, je refermai la porte derrière moi. Qui aurait cru que le meilleur violoncelliste soit également un psychanalyste de comptoir, incapable de comprendre un mot aussi simple que non ? Bien sûr que j'étais sarcastique (je l'ai toujours été), et ma présence a toujours suscité plus d'antipathie que de sympathie. Et malheureusement, je n'avais aucune excuse pour ce trait de caractère des plus désagréable, si ce n'était peut-être ma mère, qui me l'avait offert en héritage comme si cela faisait partie intégrante de notre codé génétique (il y avait néanmoins une différence entre nous, ma mère était une personne adorable aux yeux des autres, malgré les sarcasmes qui lui étaient coutumier).

Peut-être qu'il existait réellement quelque chose comme un gène du sarcasme ? S'il y avait un gène de l'arrogance, il fallait plutôt blâmer mon père pour sa transmission, puisque je n'avais vu ma mère faire preuve d'arrogance en quelques circonstances que ce soit (et j'imagine que c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle était considéré comme une personne adorable, contrairement à moi).

« Qui était-ce, cette fois ? » me demanda la personne à laquelle je pensais en ce moment précis. Elle était débout, les bras croisés devant la fenêtre de notre petite salle à manger. Une fois de plus, je fus frappée par la pensée qu'aucune autre personne n'aurait pu irradier une telle beauté en étant revêtue de cette horrible veste de laine disproportionnée.

Pendant que les autres étudiantes de mon école placardaient les murs de leurs chambres de posters à l'effigie de musiciens ou d'acteurs, j'aurais volontiers tapissé les murs de la mienne de photographies de ma mère, si je n'avais pas été certaine qu'un comportement de ce genre l'aurait poussé à m'envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique.

« Juste notre meilleur violoncelliste. » répondis-je en posant ma sacoche sur le sol.

« Et ? Comment a-t-il réagi ? Si j'en juge à sa démarche chancelante, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir pris ça de la meilleure des façons. Regarde-le, le pauvre. J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop cruelle avec lui… »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas été. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en tête de me guérir de mon androphobie supposée. Mais c'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète, à l'instant présent. »

J'avais froncé les sourcils devant la pâleur de son visage et les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était tourmentée par une grippe carabinée, et malgré cela, elle refusait toujours de consulter le moindre médecin.

« Je vais très bien. » me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de notre appartement. « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… »

La lumière de l'après-midi resplendissait sur son visage aussi blanc qu'un linceul, soulignant les cernes qui encerclaient ses yeux et la respiration qui perlaient sur sa peau.

Deux enjambées plus tard, j'étais à ses côtés, ma main posée sur son front pour en mesurer la température.

« Tu es plutôt malade pour moi, » lui dis-je. « Cette fièvre… Attends un peu, je vais appeler une ambulance. »

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête et se leva. « Je t'assures que je vais très bien. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une grippe bénigne. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. Je vais m'allonger faire une petite sieste, et après cela, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

« Si je ne te vois pas te rétablir un minimum après ça, j'appelle une ambulance, avec ou sans ton accord. » lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils pour bien lui faire sentir le poids de cet ultimatum. « Je peux comprendre, après tout, je déteste les ambulances autant que toi… Mais tu devras te regarder dans un miroir. Tu ressembles à un fantôme. »

« Ah, oui, sans doute… » Répondit-elle distraitement en retirant un livre de l'étagère de notre bibliothèque. « Je penses que j'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu. »

« Maman ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à lire maintenant, j'espère ?! »

« Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien. Je vais juste finir de lire ce livre, et après cela, je m'endormirais sereinement. Tu pourras toujours faire tes exercices pendant ce temps-là. Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous jouer, aujourd'hui ? »

« Les _Sarcasmes _de Prokofiev. » lui répondis-je en extirpant les _sarcasmes_ de ma sacoche. « Mais je ne négligerais pas pour autant mes études de chimie, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Si c'était juste pour me faire plaisir, tu n'avais pas à t'imposer ce deuxième cursus… » Murmura-t-elle d'un air fatigué. « Je préférerais que tu te concentres sur le piano et tes répétitions pour le prochain concert. J'ai oublié d'ailleurs… Quand est-ce qu'auras lieu ton prochain concert ? »

« Au mois d'août, les _Sarcasmes_ de Prokofiev, la _Ballade n°1_ de Chopin et l'_Appassionata_ de Beethoven… Mauvaise combinaison, je sais bien. Aucune personne sur terre ne peut endurer les cinq sarcasmes au cours d'une seule soirée. »

« J'en suis capable. » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui, tu es bien la seule femme sur terre qui le peut. » lui répondit-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Débout devant la porte de notre salle à manger, une main sur la poignée, et tout en clignant des yeux face à la lumière du soleil, elle m'offrit son tout dernier sourire avant de refermer cette porte derrière elle.

Après qu'elle se soit éclipsée dans notre chambre à coucher, je m'installai sur mon tabouret de piano et commençai à jouer le premier _Sarcasme_, doucement, le plus calmement possible, en partie parce que je ne voulais pas passer en tempestoso (avec la différence de gamme entre fortissimo et pianissimo) avant de m'être échauffé les doigts suffisamment longtemps, en partie parce que je ne voulais pas troubler le sommeil de ma mère.

L'après-midi acheva de s'écouler sans trop s'attarder, au son du premier _Sarcasme_ et à celui des octaves de la fin de la _Ballade n°1_ de Chopin (mes doigts trop courts m'ont toujours posé des problèmes avec les octaves, me forçant à m'y exercer d'avantage).

Derrière moi, le soleil se couchait, immergeant la pièce dans une lumière à mi-chemin du doré et de l'écarlate.

Je m'arrêtai de jouer et me rendis à la chambre, frappant délicatement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. « Eh » m'écriai-je joyeusement. « Je t'ai laissé dormir pendant quatre bonnes heures. Tu devrais sortir et contempler le crépuscule avec moi. »

Elle ne répondit pas, me poussant ainsi à ouvrir moi-même la porte.

Illuminée par la lueur du soleil couchant, elle demeurait allongée sous les couvertures du lit, plus pâle que jamais.

Sur l'écran de télévision, une jeune blonde fluette expliquait les vertus d'un yaourt diététique à son amie grassouillette. La télécommande reposait négligemment sur le sol de la chambre, comme si elle avait glissé de la main qui l'avait tenu, quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tôt.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de consulter son pouls pour me rendre compte qu'elle m'avait quittée pour de bon. Et je ne me rappelle plus grand-chose des évènements qui ont succédés à cette découverte morbide, tant ils se sont enchainés mécaniquement, comme si le monde m'avait dépourvu de tout libre arbitre pour faire de moi une simple marionnette, exécutant docilement sa danse au gré des mouvements de la main qui tournait la manivelle, sans avoir le moindre mot à dire sur le script dans laquelle on l'avait inséré.

Appeler un docteur (« Toutes mes condoléances, votre mère devait avoir le cœur fragile… »), remplir les formulaires administratifs, organiser les funérailles… Le seul détail qui m'est revenu après coup fût ma solitude au cours de la triste cérémonie au crématorium, une semaine après le décès.

(Personne n'était venue, en dehors des garçons qui étaient amoureux de moi, des filles qui étaient amoureuse de mes soupirants, du directeur de l'établissement, qui était secrètement amoureux de ma mère, et des quelques professeurs qui avaient eu simplement pitié de moi…)

Ses amis, si elle en avait jamais eu, brillèrent par leur absence. Même mon père ne daigna pas venir présenter ses derniers hommages. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'épouser ma mère, et il n'avait jamais accordé une seule visite à sa progéniture depuis sa naissance jusqu'au gain du statut d'orpheline, pourquoi les choses auraient-elle changé ?

Je ne savais rien de mon père, j'imagine que c'était probablement un scientifique ambitieux qui avait privilégié sa carrière à sa vie de couple comme à sa vie de famille.

Un mois après sa mort (un mois passé à torturer mon piano avec la pire version possible des Sarcasmes de Prokofiev qui avait jamais résonné sur cette planète), lorsque je trouva la force d'ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau de ma mère, les seules lettres et les seules cartes postales que j'y trouva furent celles que je lui avais envoyé moi-même. Et je fus la seule personne à figurer, seule ou à ses côtés, sur les photographies qui se présentèrent à moi. Si mon maudit père avait pris la peine de maintenir le contact, la destinataire de ses petites attentions épistolaires avait jugé que la place qui leur était le plus approprié était le vide-ordure.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'amour est une passion bien éphémère qui se refroidit avec le temps jusqu'à se dissoudre dans les brumes de l'oubli. Une pensée qui me traversa l'esprit tandis que je songeais à tous ces idiots qui m'avaient confessé leur amour éternel.

Peut-être que mon père avait eu un comportement de ce genre, lui aussi. Un scientifique, qui l'avait sans doute rencontré à son université, avait été captivé par sa beauté comme mes camarades de classe l'étaient par la mienne, qui avait trouvé le courage de lui demander sa main, l'avait prise au piège de quelques promesses qui n'engageaient que celle qui y croyait, lui avait fait l'amour et l'avait abandonné ensuite, le lendemain ou peu s'en faut, pour se consacrer à sa carrière. Avoir cru en cet amour au point de le partager avait été la seule erreur qui entacha jamais la vie de ma mère.

La seule personne que j'avais jamais aimée m'avait abandonné, me laissant pour tout souvenirs une large somme d'argent qu'elle avait mise de côté pour mes études (qu'il s'agisse au final d'études de musique ou de chimie, je n'ai jamais pu savoir si je désirais tracer ma propre route en tant que musicienne ou continuer sur la même voie que mes parents en devenant chimiste à mon tour), une bibliothèque de plusieurs centaines de livres (la lecture était son passe-temps favori), sa garde-robe, et les quelques lettres que je lui avait écrite dans un passé plus ou moins lointain…

Et finalement, la couverture d'un magazine enterré au fond du dernier tiroir de son bureau, sous les autres papiers, et que j'avais mis négligemment de côté au début, un de ces tabloïds que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé lire (de fait, elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de lire le moindre journal ou de jeter un seul coup d'œil aux actualité, ou à n'importe quel autre programme télévisé du reste, avant que je ne dote notre appartement d'une télévision, une semaine avant sa mort).

C'est uniquement le hasard qui me poussa à déchiffrer la une de ce gâchis de papier avant de le jeter sans le moindre remords.

**« Une nouvelle victoire pour Shinichi Kudo ! » **Si j'en jugeais aux quelques mots qui accompagnaient ce titre aux couleurs criardes, ils s'enthousiasmaient pour un jeune détective japonais (du même âge que moi) qui avait porté la lumière sur une mystérieuse affaire de meurtre, à Tokyo.

A en juger par la photographie, Shinichi Kudo n'était rien de plus qu'un adolescent prétentieux, plutôt séduisant pour peu qu'on apprécier les gamins imbus de leur personne, mais au final sans grand intérêt, ce qui faisait que j'avais du mal à comprendre les raisons qui avait pu pousser ma mère à conserver cette coupure de presse.

Mais en examinant la date de plus près, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait acheté ce magazine le jour même de sa mort.

Quelque chose dans cette couverture avait dû éveiller son intérêt alors qu'elle l'avait aperçu sur la devanture d'un kiosque à journaux, probablement lorsqu'elle s'était présenté à ce rendez-vous à la banque.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu l'ébranler à ce point, ce jour-là ? Une question que j'adressais à la photographie du détective, qui ne me renvoya pas d'autre réponse que son sourire arrogant.

Elle était encore jeune, elle n'avait même pas franchie le cap de la quarantaine, c'était la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré. Qu'est-ce que tu avais bien pu faire pour la tuer ?

Me levant du bureau, je m'emparai du programme télé du mois dernier, perdu au beau milieu de la pile de documents que j'avais mis de côté pour le vide-ordure (prospectus publicitaires, copies de partitions qui ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité, lettres d'amour auxquelles je n'avais jamais témoigné du moindre intérêt).

Ce qui me révéla qu'au cours de cet après-midi fatal à ma mère, la BBC avait diffusé un documentaire sur la criminalité japonaise, plus particulièrement à Tokyo et Osaka. Au cours de ce documentaire, ils avaient interviewé Shinichi Kudo, dix-huit ans, détective à Tokyo et résidant au quartier de Beika.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu me pousser à acheter cette maudite télévision en tout premier lieu ? Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle avait un cœur si fragile qu'il avait suffi d'un détective pour le faire voler en éclat ?

_- :-_

Les partitions des _Sarcasmes_ de Prokofiev, les _Ballades_ de Chopin, les _sonates_ de Mozart et celles de Beethoven, mon ordinateur portable, quelques ouvrages de chimie que ma mère m'avait offert pour mon dix-septième anniversaire (que je n'avais pas pris la peine de lire jusqu'à maintenant), trois hauts, une veste, trois paires de pantalons, trois robes, trois paires de chaussures, une couverture de magazine, un pullover ayant appartenu à ma mère (pour ne pas oublier les raisons derrière ce voyage !) et les papiers les plus importants…

En temps normal, je prenais du plaisir à faire mes bagages, mais cette fois, je fût submergé par un certain chagrin tandis que je rangeais livres et vêtements dans ma valise. Et lorsque je refermais la porte de l'appartement derrière moi, ce fût avec le sentiment que je le quittais pour de bon, et que, quand bien même j'y retournais un jour malgré tout, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

A l'aéroport, je croisais une foule d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents, des jeunes couples comme des unions qui avait survécu à l'épreuve des ans, des nuées d'adolescents et d'adolescentes bourdonnant d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'être en vacances, des hommes en costumes amidonnés me déshabillant du regard avant que je refroidisse leurs ardeurs du mien… La majeure partie de ceux que je croisais sur ma route me dévisagea de toutes manière, avec ou sans arrière-pensées, s'interrogeant sans doute sur ce qui me poussait à voyager seule, contrairement à cette fille au bout de la queue, au bras de sa mère, discutant avec elle de cosmétiques et d'un petit ami dont je ne cherchais pas à retenir le nom…

« Tu as de jolies cheveux. » me fît remarquer un enfant de dix ans avec un sourire effronté. « Est-ce que tu voyages seule ? »

Il jeta un regard en coin victorieux à ses amis, cachés derrière le comptoir et levant des pouces admiratifs dans sa direction. On aurait presque pu croire que ce Casanova en herbe s'était imaginé pouvoir me séduire.

« Merci. » Lui répondis-je d'un ton glacial. Cela n'avait pas été dans mes intentions, mais la froideur avait fini par devenir une seconde nature chez moi.

« Ai Haibara, c'est aussi un joli nom. » remarqua-t-il en le déchiffrant sur l'étiquette de ma valise.

Ai Haibara… Je ne voulais pas rencontrer Shinichi Kudo sous mon véritable nom. « Shiho Miyano » aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, s'il avait des liens avec ma mère ou sa famille, comme je le soupçonnais.

« Ai » était approprié à mon état d'esprit du moment, non pas l'amour mais une tristesse irrépressible, et depuis la mort de celle qui m'avais mise au monde, je ne voulais pas porter d'autre couleur que le gris.

Même le noir semblait trop tapageur et dramatique à mon goût pour exprimer le sentiment de vide que son absence avait creusé dans mon cœur.

J'avais prévenu le directeur que je désirais avoir un nom de scène avant de faire mes débuts, en août, et que je préférais voir « Ai Haibara » à la place de Shiho Miyano sur les affiches de mon premier concert.

Il ne trouva rien de suspect à ma demande et obtempéra de son mieux, m'apporta son aide dans les formalités nécessaire à la confection d'un nouveau passeport et d'une nouvelle carte d'identité à ce nom.

(J'avais besoin que ce soit mon pseudonyme qui figure sur mon passeport, pour être certaine que Shinichi Kudo ne me démasquerait pas trop vite).

Bien sûr, la prudence aurait également dû me pousser à faire cela sans l'aide de personne, mais je n'avais jamais été à l'aise dans mes interaction avec l'administration, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai jamais pu maitriser l'art de leur adresser un sourire courtois, tout en souhaitant de tout cœur les voir se consumer en enfer.

Je suppose que je dois également mentionner que la nature m'a gratifié d'un caractère borné qui, en conjonctions avec mes sarcasmes, m'a posé un certain nombre de problèmes.

Mais à l'instant présent, je ne pouvais pas me payer le luxe d'être bornée et sarcastique. Je serais tout sucre, tout miel avec Shinichi Kudo, le détective amateur, pour gagner son amitié… Comment faudrait-il que je m'adresse à lui, d'ailleurs ? Shinichi-san? Shinichi-sama ? Shinichi-Chan ? Kudo-chan ?

(Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les japonais étaient incapables de se cantonner à un monsieur ou madame !)

Je jouerais le rôle de la petite métisse japonaise, en vacances, qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à Londres, qui débordait d'envie de découvrir la capitale plus en profondeur et qui, quelle incroyable coïncidence, avait entendu tant d'éloges de Shinichi Kudo qu'elle avait fini par en devenir sa plus grande fan.

La simple pensée de cette petite pantomime me rendait d'avance malade. Mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, y compris sacrifier temporairement ma dignité, pour découvrir la vérité sur la connexion entre ce détective et la mort de ma mère…

Où habitait-il déjà ? Beika Street ? Ce n'était pas sans évoquer Baker street, ce qui me fît penser à Sherlock Holmes.

Il fallait espérer qu'il ne partage pas, ne serait-ce que la moitié de l'intelligence et de l'indifférence au sexe opposé du plus grand détective de la littérature (A moins que ce titre ne revienne à Poirot ? Je n'étais pas sûre). Cela ne me faciliterait guère la tâche.

_- :-_

**Notes du traducteur : Si, par extraordinaire, il y a des musiciens parmi les lecteurs de cette traduction, et qu'ils trouvent à redire à l'usage des termes musicaux, ne blâmez surtout pas l'auteur, pianiste de son métier, mais gardez votre ire pour le traducteur qui ne partage pas cette chance. Et si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneur.**

**Oh, et au cas où quelqu'un s'aviserait de me faire remarquer que j'ai oublié le label Alternative universe/Univers alternatif pour cette fic… Tout ce que je peux dire en retour, c'est que ce n'est pas une négligence de ma part, mais le malentendu se dissipera de lui-même à la fin de cette histoire de toute manière…**


	2. Sarcasme 2, 1: Allegro rubato

**Sarcasmes**

_-:-_

**Sarcasme II (1)**

_-:-_

_Allegro rubato_

_-:-_

Mon arrivée à Tokyo se déroula au beau milieu d'une averse si bien que je fus trempée jusqu'aux os en franchissant la porte du grand hôtel Suzuki à Beika. (Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement une seule chose dans ce quartier de la ville qui n'appartenait pas à la famille Suzuki ? Entre les restaurants Suzuki, la pension de famille Suzuki, les hôtels Suzuki, les boutiques de cosmétiques Suzuki et les galeries Suzuki, on se serait presque imaginé dans une de ces utopies corporatistes où les employés étaient rémunérés en bon d'achat de l'entreprise qui les employait, la même entreprise qui détenait le monopole de tout ce qui s'achetait où se vendait dans la ville, depuis les appartements qu'elle louait aux habitants jusqu'au service de police qui maintenait l'ordre.)

Même si j'avais haussé un sourcil devant le prix scandaleusement élevé de la minuscule chambre que j'occuperais cette nuit, au grand hôtel Suzuki, je ne pouvais guère m'offrir le luxe d'arpenter les rues détrempées de la ville à la recherche d'une offre plus raisonnable. Le climat comme la fatigue occasionnée par le voyage et le décalage horaire m'imposaient des concessions. Aussi décidais-je de décaler cette quête au lendemain, quitte à en payer le prix par une saignée à mon portefeuille.

Après vingt heures passés entre les aéroports et l'avion, je ne désirais rien de plus que de m'allonger après une bonne douche.

A mon réveil, je pus constater que les aiguilles de l'horloge avaient franchies la ligne des dix heures du soir, une horaire trop tardive pour que un repas décent (passé une certaine heure, mon estomac me faisait payer les repas qu'il jugeait trop copieux par des aigreurs qui ne manquait jamais de m'empoisonner la nuit) mais suffisamment clémente pour que je puisse encore m'offrir un petit en-cas accompagné d'un verre.

En dehors de ça, je n'avais guère d'options de toutes manières, demeurer seule dans cette chambre d'hôtel, à cette heure, me paraissait insupportable.

Jusqu'à présent, cet horaire avait été réservé aux petits tête à tête entre moi et ma mère, autour d'une tasse de thé, un temps que nous passions à lire ou à discuter de nos journées (en fait, c'était plutôt moi qui meublais le silence en évoquant mes journées tandis qu'elle écoutait).

Lorsque sa mort avait bannie ces soirées dans le passé, j'avais pris pour habitude de combler ce vide en ayant recours aux somnifères, des somnifères que j'avais stupidement oublié de glisser dans mes bagages lors de mon départ de Londres, me privant de cet expédient.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, mes sous-vêtements comme ma chemise de nuit étaient également restés à Londres, faisant payer leur absence à leur propriétaire négligente.

Mais c'était un problème qui devrait attendre sa résolution jusqu'à demain matin.

(Après tout, si je prenais la peine de m'éloigner de ce quartier, je n'aurais sans doute aucun mal à trouver des boutiques n'arborant pas le logo des Suzuki. Je ne tenais pas à vérifier si les tarifs de leurs boutiques de prêt à porter étaient aussi ruineux que le prix qu'ils exigeaient pour leur hospitalité.)

Le seul problème que je voulais réserver à cette soirée était de trouver un bar suffisamment accueillant à mon goût (celui de l'hôtel n'était pas une option, je ne tenais pas à croiser d'autres pensionnaires qui ne manqueraient pas de vouloir engager la conversation avec moi), où je pourrais me réfugier jusqu'à la fin de la « période de danger » (ces horaires où l'absence de celle qui les occupait avec moi était proportionnée à son ancienne présence).

Même si je ne manquais pas de talents à mon répertoire (la fausse modestie ne ferait jamais partie de mes vices !), le sens de l'orientation n'en faisait hélas pas partie.

Aussi, de peur de m'égarer, je décidai d'emprunter la large avenue à gauche de la première intersection et d'y demeurer jusqu'à ce qu'un café se présente sur ma route.

La chance me sourit, puisqu'il ne me fallut que dix minutes de marche pour trouver un restaurant à l'apparence élégante, tout disposé à accueillir ma compagnie jusqu'à une heure et demie du matin, si les informations affichées à l'accueil n'étaient pas de la publicité mensongère, en d'autres terme, le lieu idéal pour moi.

Toute l'assistance tourna la tête dans ma direction lorsque je pénétrais dans l'établissement, me donnant l'impression d'avoir interrompu une importante réunion où je n'étais pas supposée avoir ma place. Ils continuèrent de me suivre du regard tout le long du bref parcours que j'effectuai jusqu'à une table pour deux, avant de finalement se désintéresser pour remettre le nez dans leur verre ou leur assiette.

Installé à la table sur ma gauche, un homme blond des plus élégants, dont l'âge semblait osciller aux alentours de la quarantaine, continua de manifester son intérêt pour moi, une attitude qui contrastait avec celle des autres consommateurs.

Lorsque je croisais son regard, ce regard qui semblait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il m'adressa un sourire.

Alors que j'observai furtivement le reste de la salle du coin de l'œil, je pus constater que j'étais toujours le point de mire de tous les regards. Mes observateurs s'étaient simplement montré plus discrets, en faisant mine de rester concentré sur leur repas après en avoir été détourné un bref instant par la nouvelle venue, mais cette couverture ne faisait pas illusion bien longtemps pour peu qu'on fasse preuve d'un minimum d'attention.

Un vieillard qui me tournait le dos renifla pour me manifester son irritation, lorsque je croisai le regard qu'il m'adressa par-dessus son épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, visiblement agacé par ma présence, la femme qui était assise à ses côtés me contempla tristement, une lueur de compassion dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle murmurait quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un qui avait « mal choisi son jour pour se faire une teinture ».

Pourquoi m'observaient-ils comme une bête curieuse ? Est-ce que quelque chose clochait avec mon apparence, mes vêtements ou mes cheveux ? Une femme d'âge mûr murmura quelque chose à son ami, un homme grassouillet, près du comptoir, qui s'était interrompu au beau milieu de son repas lors de mon arrivée, tandis qu'une jeune femme me dévisageait comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

Le serveur, un jeune homme aussi mince que timide, m'adressa un sourire nerveux lorsque je lui commandais une tasse de thé et une baguette de pain. Lui aussi semblait avoir été mis mal à l'aise par ma simple présence. Une ou deux fois je le surpris en train de contempler ma chevelure avec une expression de désarroi. D'autres fois, son regard se faisait plus pensif, comme s'il percevait quelque chose d'étrange chez moi, sans pour autant pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui posait problème.

Maintenant que j'y songeais, peut-être que j'aurais dû teindre cette chevelure qui semblait avoir jeté un froid dans la salle. Si Shinichi Kudo connaissait réellement ma mère, il ne manquerait pas de se méfier dès qu'il remarquerait mes cheveux auburn.

Oui, je me ferais une teinture, demain. Tout en notant mentalement cette nouvelle résolution, je fronçais les sourcils en direction de cet homme qui s'était visiblement teint les cheveux en blond, et continuait de me déshabiller du regard avec une expression inquiétante.

Tandis que je grignotais ma baguette, (sous les yeux du serveur, dont l'attitude aurait été plus appropriée s'il avait assisté à mes funérailles plutôt qu'à mon repas), je sentis qu'une énième personne, sur ma droite cette fois, s'était jointe au chœur silencieux de mes observateurs. De qui s'agissait-il, maintenant ? Une question qui traversa ma conscience, y soulevant un nuage d'irritation.

Tout en mordillant ma baguette, je me risquais à jeter discrètement un regard en coin vers ma droite, ce qui me permit d'apercevoir une blonde vénitienne, accoudée au comptoir, et qui ne semblait guère m'apprécier, si j'en jugeais au froncement de sourcils qu'elle m'adressa par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

C'était une jeune femme plutôt séduisante, il fallait le reconnaître. Je lui aurais donné entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans (l'épaisse couche de maquillage dont elle s'était recouverte brouillait le pronostic).

De fait, je ne comprenais guère pourquoi ni comment je lui avais détrôné sa place au centre des regards.

Après tout, entre ses bas provoquants, cette robe noire, presque transparente, au décolleté plutôt osé et ses sandalettes de luxe qui mettaient ses orteils en valeurs, elle avait bien plus d'atouts que moi pour jouer ce rôle.

De son côté, elle semblait intéressée par le Casanova blond, à côté de moi, dont elle quémandait l'attention de temps à autres par un sourire, sans cesser pour autant de me dévisager, ce qui ne manquait pas de m'intriguer.

Cependant, la personne qui éveillait mon propre intérêt n'était pas tant cette jeune femme que l'homme qui demeurait à sa propre table, juste derrière elle, dissimulé dans l'ombre découpée par l'angle du comptoir.

Il me tournait le dos, et de toutes les personnes présente dans la salle, c'était bien le seul à ne pas s'être retourné une seule fois dans ma direction depuis mon arrivée. Son dos comme ses épaules avaient quelque chose de familier pour moi.

Et lorsque je me rendis compte de la présence d'un petit miroir, accroché derrière le comptoir, je compris instantanément que cet étranger m'observait lui aussi, tout comme les autres, même s'il le faisait par l'intermédiaire de mon reflet.

Oui, lui non plus ne faisait pas exception, même si son expression attentive et concernée le démarquait légèrement du reste.

Il me fallût un certain temps pour faire le lien avec la photographie qui avait orné la couverture de ce magazine, et ainsi le reconnaître.

Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, leur couleur bien plus sombre, et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux offrait un contraste saisissant avec l'expression qui avait été figée sur une couche de papier glacée. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'intelligence qui y pétillait, mais également une gentillesse que je n'aurais jamais anticipé !

L'image que je m'étais faite de Shinichi Kudo, à partir de cette coupure de presse, était celle d'un adolescent arrogant et d'un enfant gâté imbu de sa personne.

Mais, alors qu'il était assis à cette table, en train de savourer tranquillement son café, le charisme et la maturité qui se dégageait de son attitude n'était pas ce qu'on était en droit de s'attendre de la part d'un petit détective amateur trop sûr de lui.

Ceci étant dit, mon admiration pour lui se dissipa instantanément lorsque je le surpris en train de contempler la blonde vénitienne qui était toujours accoudée au comptoir.

Il avait consciencieusement gravé dans sa rétine les jambes avenantes comme le décolleté outrageux de cette femme avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers ce miroir, pour comparer les courbes qu'il avait silencieusement mesuré à celles que pouvais lui offrir ma silhouette, plutôt svelte en comparaison apparemment. J'en aurais mis ma main au feu !

Bien, il ne valait apparemment guère mieux que le reste de la population masculine de la même tranche d'âge. Une pensée que je remâchais furieusement, furieuse qu'il ait brisé mes illusions à son égard en un court instant, et encore plus furieuse avec moi-même pour m'être bercé de ses mêmes illusions, juste à cause de l'expression qui avait brillé dans son regard.

Il termina son café et héla le serveur pour régler l'addition. Après cela, il me regarda de nouveau, par l'intermédiaire du miroir, et m'adressa un hochement de tête entendu, espérant visiblement que je ferais de même en retour.

Je détournai les yeux. Mais dans la mesure où j'avais terminé mon propre repas, je n'avais guère de raison pour ne pas l'imiter, et faire signe au serveur de mon côté pour régler ma propre addition.

Alors que je jetais un regard un nouveau regard en coin à ce miroir, je pus constater qu'il était toujours en train de me contempler.

Il se leva doucement, et sans détacher son regard du mien, marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la porte, sans prêter la moindre attention au reste de la salle qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le petit manège entre nous.

Une fois parvenu jusqu'à la porte, il s'arrêta et m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de la franchir.

Lorsqu'il fût dans la rue, il continua de m'observer à travers la fenêtre qui me faisait face, me fît un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa au coin de la rue.

_-:-_

J'étais devenue folle, pensais-je en quittant ce restaurant pour emprunter le même parcours que le détective. Oui, c'était la meilleure explication, il fallait vraiment que j'aie perdu la raison pour me mettre à suivre un étranger dont je ne savais pratiquement rien.

Pourquoi m'avait-il regardé de cette manière, et quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir pour moi, de toute façon ? Pourquoi se mettre en tête de le suivre pour obtenir la réponse à une question aussi futile ?

Mais je n'aurais sans doute pas pu rester dans ce restaurant une minute de plus, tant je me sentais oppressé par cette multitudes de regards inquisiteurs qui ne donnaient l'impression de se détacher de moi que pour mieux revenir m'épier dès que j'avais le dos tourné.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à me teindre les cheveux avant mon départ ?

Oh parfait, vraiment parfait, non seulement ce détective s'était glissé hors de ma vue suffisamment longtemps pour disparaître, mais il avait fallu qu'il choisisse de tirer sa révérence avant que je le rejoigne à un croisement (est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné mon sens de l'orientation et à quel point je pouvais m'y fier en temps normal ?). De quel côté était-il donc parti?

Un léger bruissement fût le seul signe avant-coureur que daigna m'accorder ce maudit détective avant de s'extirper des coulisses pour faire son retour sur scène, juste devant moi. J'imagine qu'il s'était dissimulé dans l'ombre de cette ruelle pour attendre patiemment mon arrivée.

« Bonsoir, » me murmura-t-il d'un air solennel. Sa voix était agréable, le ton avec lequel il s'était adressé à moi l'était moins. En dehors de nous deux, il n'y avait absolument personne aux alentours.

Les rues étaient complétement désertes, ce qui ne manquait pas d'être étrange pour une métropole comme Tokyo, particulièrement à cette heure et au milieu de l'été.

Et maintenant que le responsable de mon séjour dans cette ville était là, debout juste devant moi, sous la pâle lueur d'un réverbère, sans le moindre témoin pour nous interrompre…ou s'interposer si nécessaire, il m'apparaissait soudainement des plus dangereux. La chaleur que j'avais cru déchiffrer dans son regard tout à l'heure s'était évaporée dans le froid de cette nuit, et ce n'était plus un sourire qu'il m'adressait à présent.

« Bonsoir, » lui répondis-je, essayant de dissimuler la nausée qui m'envahissait derrière une expression nonchalante. Une douleur étrange commença à papillonner dans ma poitrine et mon estomac, comme si mon corps faisait retentir sa sonnette d'alarme pour me prévenir du danger imminent sur la route duquel je m'étais stupidement placé.

Et la terrifiante réalité se dévoila progressivement à ma conscience dans toute son horreur, j'étais face à un étranger, un homme qui non content de me dominer de sa taille pouvait certainement le faire de sa force si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, au milieu de la nuit, dans une rue qu'une providence cruelle avait dépouillé du moindre passant.

Il me suffisait de tourner les talons et de tourner au coin de la rue en courant pour regagner ce restaurant et m'y réfugier. Oui, je pourrais toujours prétexter y avoir oublié quelque chose lors de mon départ.

Mais cette porte de sortie potentielle que mon imagination m'avait ouverte, mon bon sens s'empressa de la refermer d'un claquement aussi sec qu'impitoyable, en me rappelant qu'avec les sandales que je portais, il ne faudrait pas plus de deux secondes pour qu'un poursuivant comble le peu d'écart qui pourrait subsister entre nous.

Quand bien même j'aurais eu des chaussures de sport ce soir-là, ça ne m'aurait guère laissé plus d'espoir de toutes manières.

Mon agresseur potentiel ne bénéficiait pas seulement de longues jambes proportionnées à sa taille, il me donnait également l'impression d'être un sportif, qui avait dû passer la moitié de son temps libre sur une piste d'athlétisme ou un terrain de football, et certainement pas en tant que spectateur.

Sans le moindre doute, si je me mettais en tête de le défier à la course, me rattraper serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Il me donnait l'impression de me jauger d'un œil critique de la même manière que je le faisais avec lui, et son diagnostic rejoignait apparemment le mien, je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une chance face à lui.

Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque des pas résonnèrent derrière moi, au loin. Il y aurait au moins quelqu'un pour m'entendre si je poussais un cri.

Shinichi Kudo regarda par-dessus mon épaule, en direction des pas qui s'approchaient, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne dites surtout pas un mot et venez avec moi. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en enroulant mon bras autour de ma taille pour m'entrainer dans la ruelle à notre gauche, cette ruelle où l'obscurité pouvait maintenir bien des choses à l'abri des regards.

Un faible « Eh » fût la seule protestation qu'il autorisa à s'échapper de mes lèvres avant de me maintenir au silence en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche.

Lorsque la ruelle qui s'ouvrait devant nous me dévoila sa nature d'impasse, cette horrible réalisation ne manqua pas de faire monter mon angoisse d'un cran.

« Chut, » me dit-il en me poussant gentiment contre le mur. « Je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal. Contentez-vous de garder le silence et tout ira bien ! » Sur ces mots, il écarta sa main de mes lèvres.

La plupart des jeunes femmes placées dans ma situation aurait saisi au vol leur opportunité d'appeler au secours…et d'écorcher les tympans de leur agresseur au passage. Mais même si j'étais persuadée qu'il s'apprêtait à me tuer, ici et maintenant, aucun son ne parvint à remonter du fond de ma gorge (je n'avais poussé le moindre cri dans ma vie, aussi loin que je me rappelais, et ce n'était apparemment pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer !).

Je n'eux pas non plus la force de me dégager de son étreinte et j'étais si nerveuse que mes genoux menaçaient constamment de se dérober sous moi.

Il me plaquait contre ce mur de ses deux mains, et demeurais si proche de moi que je ne pouvais même pas voir son visage, qui frôlait le mien, mais pouvait en revanche parfaitement entendre les battements de son cœur. Un battement calme et régulier, en contraste avec le mien, approprié au cœur, ou plutôt à ce qui tenait lieu de cœur à un tueur froid et implacable, qui pouvait étrangler sa victime sans le moindre remords ni le moindre haussement de sourcils face à ses tentatives futiles de résistance.

Les apparences sont décidément trompeuses, pensais-je amèrement. Dire qu'il m'avait donné l'impression d'être une personne aussi amicale que cultivée. Je crois même que j'avais ressenti quelque chose comme de l'attraction vis-à-vis de lui, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pendant ce temps, les bruits de pas avaient continué leur progression, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, arrachant ainsi un soupir à Shinichi Kudo.

« Ok, » me glissa-t-il délicatement dans l'oreille qui était à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. « Fermez les yeux et gloussez. Maintenant ! »

Il continuait de m'emprisonner dans une étreinte aussi intime que celle d'un amant et aussi implacable que celle d'un étau. De leur côté, les bruits de pas avaient fini par atteindre notre ruelle, nous signalant que celui qu'ils annonçaient venait enfin se joindre à nous.

M'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts, je tournais légèrement la tête vers la droite, ce qui me permit d'apercevoir cet homme à la chevelure blonde, celui qui m'avait reluqué sans vergogne dans ce restaurant et continuait de le faire à l'instant présent, sans être découragé le moins du monde par le fait qu'il me surprenait dans les bras d'un autre.

La main droite de Shinichi Kudo, hors de portée de notre voyeur blond, s'efforçait de me chatouiller pour m'arracher le rire qu'il avait exigé de moi, un plus tôt. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, loin de s'arrêter là, il commença à faire mine de m'embrasser l'oreille avant de faire semblant de s'attaquer à ma gorge.

A aucun moment ses lèvres n'effleurèrent ma peau, il se contenta de titiller mon oreille du bout de son nez.

Et il fallait avouer qu'il faisait tout son possible pour rendre sa performance crédible aux yeux de notre spectateur, sa main gauche tirailla impatiemment sur les bretelles de ma robe, comme pour m'ordonner silencieusement de les faire glisser le long de mes épaules, avant d'effleurer mon bras du bout des doigts.

Mais puisque je sentais, de mon côté, que son petit manège n'était pas le préliminaire à une agression…ou autre chose, je commençais à me détendre.

A ma propre surprise, je lui offris même le petit rire qu'il m'avait réclamé lorsque son souffle commença à me chatouiller.

Quel idiote j'avais pu être, pensais-je. Ma paranoïa avait pris le dessus et tiré la sonnette d'alarme pour rien. Shinichi Kudo n'était pas le fou dangereux que je m'étais imaginé un moment, simplement quelqu'un de taquin, en plus d'être un vrai Don Juan quand il se laissait aller ! Mais j'étais également à blâmer pour cette situation compromettante, j'imagine.

Etant donné mon attitude vis-à-vis de lui, dans ce restaurant et à la sortie de l'établissement, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir été cru que j'avais eu le béguin pour lui et lui avait fait tacitement signe que ça ne me déplaira pas de passer la nuit avec lui.

Et maintenant, nous nous retrouvions ici, dans cette ruelle, à jouer la comédie des amants qui n'avaient pas eu la patience d'aller jusqu'à un love hôtel, pour le seul plaisir de nous moquer d'un étranger dont je ne savais rien.

Kudo était peut-être un petit impertinent, mais contrairement à mes camarades à l'université, il ne manquait pas d'imagination et on n'avait peu de chance de s'ennuyer en sa compagnie. Il n'abusa pas non plus de ce petit jeu, en tout cas pas trop, puisqu'il me toucha à peine au cours de notre simulacre d'ébat.

Mais cet homme blond n'aurait pas été le mieux placé pour donner des leçons de courtoisie à mon camarade de jeu du moment, puisqu'il s'obstinait à nous observer, même si son expression était sceptique plutôt que lubrique.

Refermant mes bras autour de la tête de Shinichi Kudo, je prétendis fermer mes yeux dans une expression d'extase, avant de plaquer mon visage contre le torse de Shinichi Kudo.

Observant notre voyeur du coin de l'œil, je pus constater que le scepticisme avait fait place à la fureur et à la déception. Ses yeux demeurèrent pourtant fixés à ma chevelure, irradiant d'une haine et d'une agressivité dont je n'avais jamais été témoin jusque-là.

Et soudainement, je compris que tout cela n'avait rien d'un jeu. Cette blonde vénitienne à la tenue provoquante qui avait froncé les sourcils en m'apercevant, les cheveux anormalement longs de Shinichi Kudo et son attitude vis-à-vis de moi, la manière dont le serveur avait contemplé mes cheveux auburn, dont la nuance se rapprochait beaucoup du blond vénitien… Toutes les pièces de ce puzzle s'assemblèrent en une image terrifiante quand la toute dernière s'emboita au milieu des autres… Les mots que Shinichi Kudo m'avait glissé à l'oreille en m'entraînant ici… _« Je ne laisserais personne vous faire de mal. »_

« Mon Dieu, » murmurai-je dans un gémissement en agrippant les épaules de Kudo. J'aurais volontiers souhaité que ce reflexe soit suscité par autre chose que la défaillance de mes genoux, qui n'arrivaient plus à supporter mon propre poids tant la peur les avait siphonné de toute énergie.

Notre observateur demeura à son poste sans faire un seul geste dans notre direction. Cette situation me donnait la nausée, et ce n'était hélas pas au sens figuré du terme, de la même manière que Kudo constituait réellement la planche de salut à laquelle je m'accrochais du peu de force qui me restait. Toute trace de rire avait disparu de mes lèvres tremblotantes, et personne n'aurait pu en extirper un second de force, que ce soit moi ou Kudo.

Mais le détective semblait avoir un don pour l'improvisation en plus d'être capable de déchiffrer instantanément l'évolution de ma situation. De fait, loin de paraître étonné de ma réaction, il se contenta d'arrêter de jouer avec mon oreille pour glisser un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

« Allez », soupira-t-il suffisamment fort pour que ses mots parviennent aux oreilles de celui qui nous harcelait du regard, à défaut de pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure avec moi. « Allons finir la soirée chez moi, il n'y aura personne pour se rincer l'œil, là-bas ! »

_-:-_

« Ne vous retournez pas, » me murmura Shinichi Kudo suffisamment bas pour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'intercepte le message, tandis que nous parcourions doucement les rues de la ville, côte à côte (doucement, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était difficile pour nous de courir avec son bras enroulé autour de ma taille). « Il est dissimulé à l'angle de la rue, et il va continuer de nous suivre, pour obtenir mon adresse et s'occuper de vous, lorsque vous vous éclipserez de mon domicile, demain matin, après notre soi-disant nuit de passion. »

« Et qu'est ce qui l'intéresse tant chez moi ? »

« Vos cheveux… Je pense que c'est juste pour la couleur de votre chevelure. Toutes les femmes qu'il a violées avant de les assassiner, le mois dernier, avaient les cheveux roux. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison qui l'a poussé à s'intéresser à vous plutôt qu'à l'appât que nous avions préparé pour lui… Il ne lui a même pas jeté un seul regard de la soirée. Peut-être parce que sa tenue n'était pas à son goût… à moins qu'il n'ait jeté son dévolu sur vous simplement parce que votre teinture paraissait plus naturelle que la sienne… »

« On ne peut pas faire plus naturel que ça, ce n'est pas une teinture. » soupirai-je. Je savais que j'aurais dû me les teindre avant mon départ !

« Oh, » me répondit Shinichi Kudo, une note de pitié dans la voix. « La situation est donc pire que je ne l'avais imaginé. C'est trop dangereux pour vous de retourner au grand hôtel Suzuki, maintenant. Nous allons le semer dès que ce sera notre tour d'être dissimulé par l'angle de la rue, après cela, nous nous refugierons chez moi. »

Le grand hôtel Suzuki ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dû lui faire confiance ? Comment pouvais-je être certaine qu'il n'était pas de mèche avec ce Casanova blond, l'aidant à traquer ses victimes en jouant le rôle de sauveur providentiel ? S'il savait réellement que notre poursuivant était un meurtrier récidiviste, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà capturé ou appelé la police, dès l'instant où j'avais été placée en tête de la liste des futures victimes? Et de quelle manière avait-il pu savoir que je résidais actuellement au grand hôtel Suzuki ? M'avait-il espionné depuis le début de l'après-midi..? Je recommençais à devenir paranoïaque à son égard.

« Entre nous deux, je reste quand même le meilleur choix, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Si vous deviez choisir votre meurtrier entre nous deux, je suis la meilleur option et de loin, non ? Au moins, je n'essaierais jamais de vous violer. » murmura-t-il d'un air goguenard, cherchant visiblement à tourner mes angoisses en ridicule.

« C'est supposée être drôle ? » Je tournais la tête dans sa direction. Non contente de me faire harceler par un tueur en série potentiel, il fallait en plus que je vois ce petit imbécile rire de ma situation, puisqu'il semblait sincèrement amusé de ce qui m'arrivait !

« J'ai seulement remarqué que vous aviez du mal à me faire confiance, et je voulais briser la glace. Je vous promets de ne pas vous toucher, et je ne laisserais personne d'autre le faire non plus. Alors, préparez-vous à courir dès que je vous donnerais le signal. »

Nous avions tourné au coin de la rue lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

« Maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il en relâchant mon tour de taille, pour mieux m'agripper la main pour m'entrainer dans sa course effrénée vers le prochain croisement, dont il emprunta la droite. J'essayais d'ajuster mon rythme au sien, mais avec les sandales que je portais, l'exercice était loin d'être évident, pour ne pas dire futile. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

« Argh ! » s'écria-t-il, visiblement excédé et à court de patience, avant de me soulever et de me balancer sur son épaule avec une force que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Maintenant mes jambes en place de son bras gauche tout en agrippant mes épaules de sa main droite, il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au croisement suivant, où il tourna à gauche, cette fois, avant de s'affaler sur le sol, dissimulé derrière un large container.

« Hum… » marmonnai-je pour lui rappeler ma présence, autour de ses épaules.

« Chhtt » répliqua-t-il.

Je me sentais bien stupide, à pendre littéralement à son cou de cette manière. Néanmoins, plus que de la honte, c'était de l'hilarité que suscitaient les circonstances rocambolesques de notre première rencontre, au point que la tentation d'en rire était des plus lancinantes. Il n'y eut pourtant aucun rire pour s'échapper de ma gorge, ou de la sienne, et venir troubler le silence de la ruelle.

Une ombre passa en trombe devant l'entrée de la petite artère, s'arrêta à mi-parcours après l'avoir dépassé et revint sur ses pas, demeura un moment à quelque pas de notre cachette, et se décida finalement à s'éloigner pour reprendre sa chasse. Le bruit de ses pas sur le bitume ricocha contre les murs alentours avant de devenir de plus en plus tenu pour finalement mourir, nous laissant dans le silence.

« Vous les femmes, et vos goûts en matière de chaussures… » soupira Shinichi Kudo en tournant la tête vers sa gauche, pour fixer d'un regard sévère les sandales que je portais à mes pieds.

Je me demandai s'il avait conscience du fait que j'avais mes genoux par-dessus ses oreilles…d'une manière que la morale aurait approuvé, certes.

Cela aurait été bien tentant de contempler son expression à l'instant présent, mais étant donné ma position autour de son cou, tout ce que je pouvais voir de mon compagnon se limitait à son t-shirt et sa main gauche refermé sur mes mollets.

Il relâcha mes épaules pour récupérer l'usage de sa main droite et extirpa un petit téléphone mobile d'une des poches de son jeans.

« Tout va bien de mon côté, » annonça-t-il à celui ou celle qui était à l'autre bout du fil. « Vous pouvez rester en position, je vous recontacterais dans dix minutes. » Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et remis son bras en position autour de mes épaules.

Il se releva et quitta la ruelle pour rejoindre les avenues à grandes enjambés, me maintenant autour de ses épaules sans me donner l'impression qu'il se rappelait encore m'y avoir installé.

L'idée qu'il pouvait réellement s'agir d'un meurtrier, agissant de concert avec ce stalker blond, revint me titiller. Mais je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher de me sentir en sécurité, ayant l'intuition, sans pour autant en connaître l'origine, qu'il serait incapable de me faire le moindre mal.

Il semblait plutôt qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie pensais-je, en contemplant la chaussée détrempée et le t-shirt humide du détective. Et une sensation des plus étranges, mais loin d'être désagréable, me papillonna dans l'estomac lorsque je me remémorai l'inquiétude qui avait brillé dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il m'observait par l'intermédiaire de ce miroir.

Il serait venu à mon aide, quand bien même je n'aurais eue aucune connexion avec l'affaire qui l'occupait, je pense même qu'il l'aurait fait s'il avait choisi une autre vocation que celle d'héritier de Holmes.

Mais je savais aussi qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel là-dedans. Il en aurait fait de même avec n'importe quelle autre personne.

J'imagine que cela faisait partie de son caractère, et que son comportement vis-à-vis de moi, ce soir-là, en révélait plus long sur lui que sur ses sentiments éventuels à mon égard.

_-:-_


End file.
